


A través de la fantasía

by Cotton_Blue



Series: Pokesupe: Gensō wo koete [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), POV Multiple
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Blue/pseuds/Cotton_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de los sucesos con el Team Aqua/Magma, en Hoenn parece que la paz reinará así para siempre, pero algo arruina las expectativas y nuevamente Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Mitsuru serán los héroes, pero esta vez, tendrán a una nueva compañera proveniente de un lugar muy desconocido. Todos los derechos reservados a Pokémon y sus respectivos dueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El milagro que cambió su vida

**Author's Note:**

> ~ADVERTENCIA~
> 
> -Este FanFic se ubica en el mundo del manga de Pokémon Special.
> 
> -No es necesario tener conocimiento previo del manga para entender los hechos que suceden aquí.
> 
> -Este FanFic usa honoríficos japoneses para una mayor comprensión en la confianza de los personajes.
> 
> \- Actualización: Lunes

Constantemente queremos escapar de la realidad e ir a un lugar mejor en donde podamos estar en paz sin ninguna molestia, para algunas personas ese lugar sólo es capaz de encontrarse en sus mentes o en sus pasatiempos, pero en ciertos momentos debemos afrontar la realidad. ¿Qué pensarías si de pronto puedes encontrar ese lugar? Encontrar ese lugar con el cual siempre soñaste…

Una chica de dieciséis años, tal vez con algo en común contigo, sin interés por lo popular ni por salir, su única afición es jugar para vivir historias que nunca se harán realidad, y quizás eso es lo mejor. Aquella muchacha tiene el cabello corto –debido a su personaje favorito– hasta los hombros de un tono marrón iluminado, con unos ojos chocolate y una piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve. A ella no le importa lo tangible ni lo que la rodea, ella sólo quiere una cosa en la vida; escapar de la rutina.

—No quiero ir… —se decía constantemente mientras daba vueltas por la cama cada mañana.

Después de todo, no tenía familia, y si es que acaso la tenía, no era lo que ella consideraba como una. Su nombre se escribe con dos kanjis y su apellido igual, tal vez el nombre correcto para ella tuvo que haber sido _fuyu_ (invierno) o _aki_ (otoño) ya que su corazón no representa el nombre que le dieron. _Haru_ , le gusta ser llamada así aunque en realidad su nombre tiene un na después de su apodo, _Haruna_ que significa "fruto de primavera". Matsumoto Haruna , una chica de dieciséis años que no es lo suficientemente extrovertida para la sociedad que la espanta.

Su día a día; encerrarse en su habitación escuchando música y estando en paz jugando, lugar donde nadie la criticaría, nadie le diría algo, sólo ella importaba aquí, y claro, sus _videojuegos_.

La tarde "comenzó" normal luego de un exhausto día de clases, dejando su bolso de lado para concentrarse en jugar, ya era toda una costumbre hacer eso, y aunque no quisiera, lo hacía igual sólo por inercia. Encendió su consola 3DS, esperando con la típica pantalla de "cargando", este era un momento importante ya que por fin terminaría su aventura, pero a la vez empezaría una nueva partida para poder repetir esas vivencias y no olvidarlos.

—Vamos a ver… —intentó pensar en la respuesta correcta y en los movimientos precisos, no quería cometer ni el más mínimo error.

Luego de que pasaran las horas, consiguió la meta. Había terminado el juego con éxito y con la mejor calificación, no podía sentirse más feliz. Para hacerles un honor a esos personajes, esperó a que terminaran todos los créditos para ver si había algo especial después.

—Puedo sentirlo… —acercó el objeto a su pecho, cerró los ojos e imaginó el lugar gracias a la música, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido molesto y chillón. Desconcertada, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la pantalla estaba negra y ningún botón funcionaba.

 _"Rayos, creo que se descompuso_ ", pensó mientras daba vueltas el aparato y observaba cada rincón de él para encontrar la razón de lo ocurrido.

El ambiente estaba raro, tal vez había ingerido algo extraño en el almuerzo que le hacía tener alucinaciones, o su vista ya estaba empeorando mucho más gracias a los juegos de vídeo. Su preocupación empezó a aumentar ya que lo que era negro en la pantalla, ahora lo era todo su alrededor. Como si se tratara de un truco de magia, de su consola surgió un gran resplandor absorbiendo poco a poco su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Quería cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos, pero no quería soltar a la consola, así que tuvo que aguantar aquel brillo que no la dejaba ver con exactitud la situación. Luego de eso, un inesperado cansancio vino, como si un desmayo estuviera a punto de suceder. Los ojos pesaban, su cuerpo se sentía dormido y su conciencia ya no existía, tenía que ser un sueño, de seguro…

Un lugar pacífico donde se podía sentir la brisa del viento, escuchando el baile de las hojas de los árboles junto a un camino de tierra húmeda, a la vez murmullos de criaturas desconocidas. ¿Serían animales? No, los animales no hacen esa clase de ruidos.

staba acostada en el lodo, en primer lugar no podía mover su cuerpo pero podía sentir lo de su alrededor, diciendo maldiciones en su interior por lo sucia que estaba. En segundo lugar, ya podía mover los dedos de sus pies. Y en tercer lugar, se dispuso a levantarse, muy adolorida como si hubiera caído de algún lugar. Curiosamente no tenía miedo, ni tampoco quería volver a casa. Admiró todo el paisaje tranquilamente como una ilusión, tocando hasta la sustancia que ella odiaba.

—Esto se siente como… —nuevamente cerró los ojos y su mente dio con el lugar correcto, esto se sentía como ella siempre lo había imaginado, ese mundo tan distante y lejano que sólo se encontraba _ahí_.

" _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser_ ", se repetía y con cierto temor se levantó.

—Tiene que ser un sueño…

Armándose de valor, caminó por el misterioso bosque como si ya lo conociera, y en efecto así era, no era la primera que estaba en este bosque ya que aquí habría comenzado su aventura. Entonces un fugaz pensamiento llegó a su mente: si estaba en su juego preferido, eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

Corrió para poder salir del profundo bosque, ella sabía que la salida estaba cerca, quería ir a la ciudad en busca de _aquello_ …

Tropezó con alguien que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Debido a que en su mente sólo se había posado el deseo de salir de aquí, no se había percatado de lo que tenía frente a ella. Aquel golpe la había dejado aturdida y sacudió un poco su cabeza para calmarse, pero era inútil porque el corazón le latía muy rápido sin razón aparente, con mucho nerviosismo haciendo que sus manos transpiraran más de lo común. Temerosa, levantó su mirada para saber con quién había tropezado, lo que hizo que de sus ojos brotaran pequeñas lágrimas que por suerte no se podían notar. Aguantó la respiración por unos segundos debido a la sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a semejante chico frente suyo. Era _él_.

—Disculpa —dijo un tanto avergonzado..

Aquel chico tenía ropas muy extrañas y artefactos raros en las muñecas, con su cabello verde y un aura inocente que se confundían con la armonía del bosque, junto a unos azules ojos que la distraían por completo.

—Yo… —intentó articular algunas palabras, pero tenía miedo de llorar si lo hacía. Con confianza, aunque fuera un sueño, no dejaría pasar este momento. —Yo… ¡Me perdí! –gritó nerviosa y sonrojada.

El chico la quedó viendo confundido, ya que el uniforme que tenía Haruna no era de aquí ni de ninguna escuela en el mundo. Pero gracias a lo que había aprendido de sus padres y maestros, sabía que debía ayudar a cualquier entrenador de la región.

—Esto… ¿de dónde eres?

—Yo… soy de Kanto —la verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que decía, pero tampoco quería hacer como si le hubiera dado amnesia o algo parecido, sería muy sospechoso y esa táctica ya le pertenecía a otro personaje.

—¿Kanto? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí… es difícil de explicar… —bajó la mirada y tragó algo de saliva, incluso intercambiar estas pequeñas palabras eran mucho para ella.

—Conozco personas que pueden ayudarte —le dio una leve sonrisa y decidió enseñarle el camino para salir del bosque.

Ansiosa, nerviosa y algo feliz decidió seguir al chico. Mientras salían del bosque, Haruna comenzó a mirar atentamente todo el alrededor e incluso a esas criaturas, algunas más grandes que otras, de las cuales resaltaban los Seedot, Nincada, y Skitty, lo que le extrañó ya que estos pokémon sólo aparecían en pocas rutas. De cierta forma, se podría decir que el bosque tenía más vida que las otras veces, seguramente porque esta vez ella podía sentirlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —intentó romper el hielo, dejando de lado su timidez. Aunque ni ella sabía cómo pudo hacerlo, las palabras habían salido claramente.

—Mi nombre es Uchida Mitsuru —el chico, quien se llamaba Mitsuru, se mostraba algo tímido y desconfiado, tal vez porque no tenía mucha experiencia con las personas desconocidas.

—Un gusto —sonrió ligeramente.

Mitsuru al ver esa sonrisa decidió responderle de la misma forma, intentando hacerla sentir cómoda y también demostrando su felicidad por ayudar a alguien, pero algo les llamó la atención y se trataba de unas voces que se oían a la distancia, un poco subidas de tono y a la vez ruidosas.

—¿Por qué no te callas? Esto se hace así —gritó la castaña mientras le quitaba el artefacto a la persona que lo acompañaba.

—Gritar no te hace una dama —discutió el chico que tenía cierto aire femenino.

—¡Deberían callarse los dos! —dio la última palabra el otro chico que los acompañaba, que por cierto, su cuerpo lucía diferente a los demás.

Era un poco vergonzoso para ambos quienes admiraban la discusión, mientras Mitsuru intentaba darle una explicación lógica a Haruna sobre todo este desorden que estaban viendo.

—Mira qué tenemos por aquí: a Mitsuru con una chica —guiñó de una forma coqueta.

El joven tenía unos ojos color carmesí, y su atuendo era una remera con unos pantalones negros con decoraciones de rojo, también su particular gorro blanco del cual se le podían ver las patillas. Definitivamente él era el _protagonista_.

—No es lo que piensas —se defendió Mitsuru con vergüenza.

—Ruby, no lo molestes.

La otra chica quien estaba con ellos era todo lo contrario a Ruby. Ella se mostraba masculina hasta con su expresión, con una clase de remera roja en la cual se le veían decoraciones negras y shorts blancos, que combinaban con su cinta –posiblemente hecho a mano– que tenía en su extraño peinado, nunca antes visto. Sin lugar a duda, ella era la _protagonista femenina_.

—Debo ver cómo Mitsuru está creciendo, Sapphire —con suma calma decía, haciendo gestos con sus manos.

—Aquí vamos otra vez…

Y por último estaba el otro chico, con el peinado más raro de todos que parecía un croissant y notablemente su vestimenta le quedaba más grande de lo normal, también tomando en cuenta la extraña gema que tenía en su frente. Él… él era un _protagonista extra_.

—Em… estas son las personas que te dije que te podían ayudar; Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald.

—¿Ayudar? —preguntó Ruby.

Mitsuru miró a Haruna esperando que le respondiera a su amigo, pero la chica disimulaba no entender lo que quería decir Mitsuru, ya que le dificultaba decir algo al respecto y su boca estaba seca debido a los nervios.

— Proviene de Kanto y al parecer está perdida, no sabe cómo llegó aquí, así que por su vestimenta creí que podían ayudarla.

—¿Es de Kanto y no sabe cómo llegó aquí? Eso suena muy raro —dijo Sapphire con una mirada seria y sospechosa.

—S-sí… es que es algo difícil de explicar, creo que fue por la culpa de un pokémon —por obvias razones estaba mintiendo, algo que le molestaba un poco.

—¿Un pokémon…? Tiene más sentido, tal vez mi padre pueda ayudar —habló Ruby.

—Senri-san debería estar en la ciudad —dedujo Sapphire.

—Flygon nos puede llevar.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes sacó una bola roja con blanco, lanzándola al suelo y cubriendo el espacio con un gran resplandor, de la cual apareció una especie de monstruo parecido a una libélula gigante de color verde con ojos rojos que de cierta forma parecían gafas. Haruna lo admiraba, a pesar de que no le gustaran los insectos que volaban, éste era un pokémon y radiaba belleza con elegancia. Mitsuru le indicó que se podían subir para buscar a aquel tipo, así que le hizo caso pero en el momento que le tocaba subirse, se mostraba complicada y no tenía otra opción que pedir ayuda, y Sapphire amablemente se ofreció. Cuando todos ya estaban en una posición segura, aquella criatura empezó a alejarse del suelo y a emprender su vuelo en busca del tal Senri. Mientras lo hacían, todos estaban callados y pacíficos, el único que se mostraba inquieto era Emerald, quien no se veía feliz ante la presencia de la chica.

—Cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Mitsuru interesado.

—Eh… Matsumoto Haruna —se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que hiciera esa pregunta en este momento, dudando un poco de sus palabras y se preguntándose continuamente si ese era su nombre.

Ante la respuesta de Haruna, todos se miraron extrañados debido a la duda que parecía presentar en lo que decía, algo sospechoso…

—Miren, ahí está Senri-san —apuntó Emerald, lo que fue una gran coincidencia para dejar el asunto de lado.

Haruna levantó la vista y se encontró con una gran ciudad, con una inmensa cantidad de personas y vida, claramente lucía mucho mejor que el Bosque Petalia. Aquella ciudad era Calagua, una de las más grandes de todas y con su gran fama por tener a los concursos pokémon de alta categoría. No quería dejar de mirar todo ese esplendor y belleza que le daba, pero aquellos pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sintió un pequeño golpe, y era que ya estaban en tierra firme para poder bajarse y hablar con _Senri_.

Nuevamente Sapphire ayudó a la joven a bajarse, mientras le daba una mirada amistosa, siendo fruto de su maduración y experiencia. Un hombre, no muy joven ni tampoco viejo estaba hablando con un marinero, y no tardó en reconocerlo ya que era un personaje muy importante en el videojuego y manga, era el líder de Gimnasio Petalia y también el padre de Ruby.

La conversación se veía seria, aunque tal vez no lo era y él sólo tenía esa expresión, desde un principio le daba miedo a Haruna. Antes de poder terminar, fijó sus ojos en el grupo y dio una mirada intimidante y fría. Se acercó a ellos aún con esa determinación y carácter fuerte, posando sus ojos en la extraña.

—Ella es Matsumoto-san y está perdida—intentó explicar Ruby.

—Su uniforme no parece de aquí, así que pensamos que usted podría ayudarla —completó Sapphire.

—Luego resolvemos ese asunto, hay algo que debo decirles –dudó por la condición de la chica, pero el otro asunto era mucho más importante.

—P-pero Senri-san… —tartamudeó Mitsuru, quien le tenía respeto.

—Debemos ir al gimnasio —frunció el ceño, tomando a Flygon un poco molesto.

—No te ves muy bien papá, debe ser algo muy grave para estar así —bromeó Ruby.

—Es un problema que tiene que ver con el mundo Pokémon, algo estará a punto de suceder.

Aquella atmósfera que traía amistad y felicidad cambió por algo muy tenso y preocupante, hasta Ruby quien hace poco se mostraba bromista se veía preocupado, dando a entender que el tema sí era en serio. Todos decidieron seguir a Senri, quien se fue en el Flygon de Mitsuru mientras los demás optaron por irse en el Tropius de Sapphire, un pokémon muy similar a los dinosaurios pero que tenía la habilidad de agitar sus grandes hojas y poder volar.

Claramente no podían dejar a la extraña chica sola, así que ella los acompañó pero con mucha incomodidad, ya que este asunto no tenía nada que ver con su persona ni menos quería parecer metiche, pero en el fondo estaba interesada ya que creía que su estancia en el Mundo Pokémon sólo sería paz y seguridad.

Anteriormente, sentía felicidad y emoción pero ahora lentamente el miedo la invadía como también sus deseos de volver a casa, recordando que hace pocas horas lo más que anhelaba era estar aquí.

—¿Dónde me he metido? —se preguntaba mientras no dejaba de mover sus manos de forma compulsiva gracias a la 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Las esferas han regresado

_"Hace unos años atrás tuve un sueño, un sueño tan lejano, incapaz de ser tocado pero a la vez lleno de esperanzas como el alba, como una sencilla ilusión… ¿Cómo podría llegar hasta allá? Una línea delgada pero fuerte separaba aquello, la famosa fantasía. Si piensas en aquella palabra, de seguro se te vendrán a la mente imágenes coloridas y místicas, como el arcoíris. Pero mi definición de fantasía es mucho más "rural". Fantasía es ese mundo lleno de frondosos árboles, desiertos áridos, caminos húmedos y claro, distintos tipos de criaturas conviviendo en este mundo, luchando y aprendiendo junto a los humanos. Criaturas llamadas "pokémon"._

_Ese era mi pensamiento hace una hora atrás, entusiasmada por poder jugar y entrenar a mis compañeros de viaje, pero hace poco una fuerza inimaginable, sacada de un cuento de hadas, me impulsó a un mundo distinto del cual ni en mis sueños podría haber imaginado. Y ahora, aunque yo lo anhelé y se lo pedí a todas las fuerzas del universo, puedo decir que quiero regresar… Qué ironía."_

Estaba asustada, todo lo que le estaba pasando era muy raro para ser verdad, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo como para reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba viviendo. Durante el vuelo intentaba aferrarse a la vestimenta de Sapphire, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza al tener mucho contacto con la joven, pero ella parecía no molestarle. Más bien, era la que mejor había reaccionado a la llegada de una desconocida al grupo.

Al igual que antes, sin darse cuenta llegaron al lugar de inicio; Ciudad Petalia. No había mucho que resaltar, en el videojuego habían unas tres o cuatro casas, pero aquí lo que más abundaba eran las construcciones de hogares con un estilo moderno, siendo un poco extraño la transformación que conseguía el camino del bosque hacia la ciudad. Haruna despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó que Tropius ya había aterrizado y el grupo le estaba haciendo señas para que se moviera.

—Creo que debería dejar de distraerme así —pensó disgustada.

No tardaron nada en llegar al gimnasio. Al ver por afuera el lugar, se notaba que estaba hecho de metal, similar al diseño que solía tener en el videojuego. Senri abrió la puerta y los demás pasaron, junto a Haruna. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente remodelado, con muchas decoraciones grises, tal como lo era por fuera, aunque a ella le gustaba más la forma anterior, en el cual parecía un dōjō con estilos rústicos.

—Es mejor que esperes afuera —sugirió Senri amablemente, mientras los demás miraban extrañados excepto por Emerald.

No podía negarse a aquella petición, después de todo lo había dicho gentilmente –algo que ella no esperaba– y era el dueño del lugar, obviamente la presencia de una desconocida no era muy cómoda. Salió por la puerta y esperó apoyada en las paredes, sintiendo un escalofrío y un malestar en su cuerpo, tal vez era su imaginación pero durante todo el viaje tuvo la sensación de ser como un bicho raro para ellos. Pero siendo sinceros ¿quién no dudaría de una chica con uniforme extraño?

Pensó en buscar refugio en Sapphire luego de que acabaran con el asunto, ya que era más cómodo estar con una mujer que con los demás hombres. Quería darse por vencida, pensando en que su objetivo estaba más lejos de lo que ella creía.

Dentro del gimnasio, la iluminación se fue y todo quedó oscuro, sólo notando las siluetas de los demás. En frente de sus ojos apareció una pantalla cubriendo toda la pared, pero en realidad era un holograma el cual tenía un mapa de Hoenn y otros detalles que no se podían notar a simple vista.

—Esto les parecerá raro, pero es algo que he estado preparando desde el primer incidente. Luego de que Ruby y Sapphire acabaran con los líderes de la organización Aqua y Magma, y posteriormente Mitsuru y yo entrenábamos en el Pilar Celeste, cosas raras empezaron a suceder por todo el mundo, donde la mayor energía provenía de Hoenn. Y lo más raro es que aquellos sucesos vienen de donde supuestamente los Pokémon Legendarios de cada región deberían estar, así que mi teoría es; las esferas, azul y roja que alguna vez ocuparon para destruir a esas fuerzas malignas han vuelto, y nuevamente las intenciones de terceros intervendrán para conseguir al menos una de ellas —dijo sin tomar ninguna pausa.

—Eso quiere decir que… —habló Emerald

—Ustedes deberán buscar **todas** las esferas esparcidas por el mundo, antes de que _ellos_ lo hagan.

—No me opongo a la misión pero ¿qué haremos con la chica? —preguntó Ruby colocando las manos en su cabeza.

—Por lo que sabemos, ella proviene de Kanto y no tiene idea de cómo llegó al Bosque Petalia… —colocó su mano en su barbilla mientras miraba el vacío.

—¿Podrá ser que esté relacionada con el problema? —Emerald no se veía tan interesado en el asunto.

—Puede ser una opción… por cualquier cosa, es mejor que se queden junto a ella —recomendó Senri.

—Tiene razón… —susurró Mitsuru mientras asentía.

Haruna podía escuchar un poco de la conversación aunque se notaba aburrida mientras los demás discutían, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que –por fin– reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo es posible que se pudiera haber transportado a un mundo completamente de fantasía y de dos dimensiones? Estaba un poco feliz, pero a la vez triste y asustada, extrañamente quería irse, siendo lo único que había soñado era poder estar ahí, con esas personas que ya conocía hace un tiempo y también el lugar. Pero le daba pánico no saber lo que sucedería después, ya que las veces que jugaba tomaba el papel de un chico o chica con la misión de derrotar al Equipo Aqua/Magma, y en este caso, esos hechos habían ocurrido hace siete años atrás. De cierta forma, no conocía muy bien a aquellos personajes porque ya estaban cambiados. Tragó saliva y pensó "no quiero irme". No podía fingir valentía pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que le dio la vida, aunque fuera una simple ilusión…

—Yo iré con ella, ustedes tres pueden ir juntos.

La voz de Sapphire pareció haber sido lejana pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla despertar de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que ya habían acabado con el tema. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pensó que sería "desechada" por el posible problema que les podría causar en eventos futuros, pero la verdad es que fueron mucho más empáticos de lo que pensaba y finalmente terminaron acogiéndola por su seguridad y la de los demás, explicando un poco la situación pero sin dar muchos detalles.

—Está bien, nos contactaremos por el MultiNav, suerte — ¿MultiNav? Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, y al ver a Ruby se fijó que él estaba mostrando un aparato amarillo que se parecía mucho a una Game Boy Advance, recordando que esa era la razón por la cual Ruby y Sapphire discutían en un principio.

Antes de que los chicos se retiraran, Haruna le dio una mirada fugaz a Mitsuru, con su corazón un poco alterado y nervioso. Le resultaba extraño ya que en el principio fue con la primera persona que se encontró pero luego se separaron volviendo a ser unos desconocidos. En el fondo, eso eran; simples desconocidos, y Haruna no sabía cuánto había cambiado aquel chico tímido durante estos años.

Sapphire miró a Haruna y se dio cuenta de su expresión de miedo, sintiéndose un poco preocupada ya que no conocía nada de la chica y tal vez podía tener una enfermedad que dificultara las cosas. Pensó que podían ser los nervios así que intentó darle unas palabras de aliento para hacerla entrar en confianza.

—No te preocupes, nosotras nos iremos por los bosques —guiñó Sapphire.

Cuando emprendieron su camino al Bosque Petalia, Sapphire saltaba de árbol en árbol con una agilidad magnífica y velocidad alucinante, soportando su propio peso con las manos y pies. Pero Haruna tenía que caminar y a veces se le perdía de vista su acompañante, quien tenía que regresar cuando se adelantaba mucho. Mientras caminaban, Haruna pensaba que ella no había cambiado mucho y sus hábitos como "chica salvaje" no habían desaparecido a pesar de los años.

—Tú no hablas mucho parece —dijo agitada.

—Sí… —dio una risa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, pronto entrarás en confianza —ignorando las palabras de Sapphire, Haruna decidió hablar sobre un tema más delicado.

—Al parecer, eres la _mejor amiga_ de Ruby-kun...

Como si hubiera sido un conjuro, Sapphire se desconcentró y sus extremidades se soltaron de los árboles cayendo en unos arbustos con muchas ramas y golpeándose en la cabeza. Curiosamente, en el lugar donde cayó tenía cinco pasos de diferencia con el lugar donde había llegado Haruna. Sintiendo una gran culpa, se acercó lentamente a ella para ver si había pasado algo más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

Pero al verla, se dio cuenta que estaba bien ya que se sobaba la cabeza mientras se quejaba. Más allá de lo extraño que fue la situación, con lo que se había golpeado Sapphire no era ni nada menos que una esfera de color carmesí, reluciente y grande abrazada por las hojas de los arbustos.

Sapphire se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que esa gran esfera era la que estaban buscando y con sumo cuidado la tomó, quedándose impactada ya que aquella esfera no estaba completa y los otros fragmentos no se encontraban por ningún lado. Observó todos sus detalles y lo que más llamó su atención era una pequeña bola mucho más roja en su interior, que desprendía calor y de lejos parecía una sustancia espesa y viscosa semejándose un poco a la lava. Sin dudarlo, se levantó olvidando por completo su dolor y usó el MultiNav para comunicarse con Ruby, contándole todo lo sucedido. Al final de la transmisión, dijeron que se iban a encontrar en las antiguas ruinas que estaban al oeste de Ciudad Calagua y que tenían una particularidad; era la antigua guarida del _Equipo Aqua_.

Y así terminó la excursión de las chicas, con una Sapphire decidida y una Haruna culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

_"Tenía un miedo difícil de describir cuando vi a Sapphire con esa expresión de enojo, pensé que era por la caída que yo causé. Pero pensándolo bien, ahora lo importante aquí no es mi deseo ni los demás, sino el peligro que se avecina…"_

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. La esfera Cuenca mar y Continente

Del nuevo viaje no había mucho que decir, sólo que Sapphire nuevamente utilizó a su Tropius y guardó la esfera en su bolso para que no se cayera en el trayecto. Obviamente Haruna no sabía mucho del asunto ya que no podía escuchar lo que le dijo Ruby a Sapphire y eso le molestaba, porque su curiosidad empezaba a crecer al igual que su miedo, junto a las ganas de huir que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, dificultando su estadía en aquel lugar. Mientras estaban en el pokémon tipo planta, la chica quería mirar el hermoso mar y las rocas que se podían ver pero el vértigo y náuseas se lo impedían así que tuvo que resistir. Por otro lado, Sapphire parecía no despegar su mirada del frente con una expresión de determinación.

Al llegar a su destino, se podía apreciar una enorme cueva con rocas a su alrededor pero no había ninguna superficie y la única respuesta para poder entrar era zambullirse en el mar e ir nadando. Pensar en eso hizo que se aferrara mucho más a la camisa de Sapphire, causándole extrañeza.

—¿No sabes nadar?

—No… —respondió avergonzada.

Acto seguido, la castaña sacó su MultiNav y se comunicó con Emerald para pedirle a su Mantine, haciéndole más fácil el camino a la chica. Esperaron por unos minutos y vieron que una criatura salía del agujero con rapidez y sin dificultad gracias a su piel que se resbalaba. Tropius se acercó al pokémon azul para que Haruna pudiera bajar y subirse otra vez para adentrarse a la cueva, la cual desde lejos se podía sentir que no olía muy bien ya que el lugar era viejo y el olor a metal se esparcía por toda la zona.

Saltó cuidadosamente, sintiendo la piel viscosa de Mantine que le molestaba. Le daba un poco de asco ya que era una chica escrupulosa, siendo la primera vez en la que estaba encima de una criatura así. Por otro lado Sapphire no dudó ni un segundo y se lanzó al agua saliendo a la superficie velozmente, sin dejar de mover sus manos para llegar rápido a donde estaban los demás, haciéndole una señal a Mantine de que se moviera.

—¿Cómo es que no le da frío? —murmuró para que no fuera escuchada por Sapphire.

Todo su cuerpo estaba encima de Mantine, en una postura incómoda ya que intentaba no ser tocada por el agua que salpicaba. Metió uno de sus dedos en el agua para comprobar su temperatura y notar que estaba más helada de lo normal al igual que el clima, mientras que el sol seguía brillando pero el calor parecía no llegar. Estuvo así un buen rato mientras miraba su reflejo en el mar pensando que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño.

Al entrar en la cueva, pudo ver que a los lados había paredes de roca que construían una forma rectangular, seguida de dos "puentes" que posiblemente eran para poner algún barco por ahí. Luego de eso, seguía otro rectángulo con una pequeña escalera de dos escalones, pudiendo ver que los demás estaban sentados en el suelo.

—¿Por qué se quedaron aquí? —preguntó Sapphire apenas verlos.

—Mi padre dijo que no nos separemos —Ruby le estrechó la mano para ayudarla a subir mientras le respondía.

Segundos después llegó Haruna quien fue ayudada por el pelinegro para poder subir, pero aunque tenía el apoyo de alguien, sentía miedo al cometer algún error y caerse, haciendo el ridículo de esa forma.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos, decidieron empezar a explorar la zona con sumo cuidado y delicadeza por si había algún peligro desconocido. El olor a oxidación se apoderaba de sus narices junto a un malestar nauseabundo por lo antes ya mencionado, habían pasado años desde que alguien usaba este lugar y aún quedaban rastros de ropas o pokébolas. La más afectada era Sapphire por tener un olfato más sensible que el resto, quien intentaba sujetar la camisa de Ruby por precaución. Por otro lado, Mitsuru y Emerald se mantenían callados sin dejar de observar los rincones de la guarida, dando a entender que eran los encargados de aquello mientras Ruby dirigía al grupo.

La primera sala era pequeña y sólo tenía dos plataformas que seguramente llevarían a distintos lugares. Todos se mostraban indecisos al pensar qué camino deberían tomar, sabían que separarse sería una mala idea pero si iban juntos sin acertar el lugar, perderían el tiempo y era lo que menos querían. Haruna recordaba algo de sus partidas anteriores, tenía idea de cuál podía ser la plataforma correcta pero no quería decirles por miedo a no ser escuchada, parecía que Ruby desconfiaba de ella y posiblemente los demás lo harían tarde o temprano. ¿De qué forma podría serles útil?

—Iré por el lado derecho, volveré lo más antes posible —Sapphire se ajustó la cinta de su cabello y dio una mirada determinante.

—¿No crees que es peligroso que estés por ahí con ese estado? —preguntó Emerald.

—Emerald tiene razón, no podríamos saber si te sucede algo ya que en este lugar las comunicaciones no reciben señal —apoyó Mitsuru, quien tenía conocimientos sobre el MultiNav y sus servicios.

Ruby también quería opinar al respecto pero fue callado por un gesto que dio Sapphire con su mano. Caminó unos pasos y se posó sobre la plataforma del lado derecho para ser teletransportada a otro lugar de la guarida, mientras los demás veían cómo su cuerpo desaparecía y dejaba pequeñas luces esparcidas. Aunque ya habían pasado pocos segundos de la transportación de Sapphire, Ruby no podía ocultar su preocupación y ansiedad por saber a qué lugar había llegado a parar.

—Podrá estar enferma, pero es fuerte —Emerald intentó darle palabras de aliento a Ruby, de una forma algo fría para que no se percataran que él también estaba preocupado por la chica.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, Sapphire volvió más enérgica que antes y feliz por su descubrimiento.

—Es por aquí —dijo mientras señalaba con su mano para que fueran a su ubicación.

Un suspiro se escuchó proveniente de Ruby, quien se relajó al ver que Sapphire estaba sana y a salvo. Uno a uno, fueron avanzando para ser transportados y seguir la ruta que había encontrado Sapphire. Cuando tocó el turno de Haruna, nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de ella porque no sabía cómo funcionaba la teletransportación, su mundo no estaba tan avanzado como el mundo pokémon, así que cerró los ojos delicadamente y pisó la plataforma, en un instante ya estaba en un nuevo lugar, no sintió incomodidad, ni nada, realmente era como magia.

Habían llegado a una nueva habitación mucho más grande que la anterior, con una pequeña rejilla al lado de ellos la cual se asemejaba a una piscina, sintiendo curiosidad al ver el cuerpo de agua que estaba de un tono más brillante de lo normal. Del otro lado, se podía apreciar una plataforma y en dirección frontal se observaban dos mesas con planos y experimentos. Emerald tomó el mando y se apresuró en llegar hasta ahí para mirar con detenimiento los papeles gastados que contenían información valiosa.

—No puedo leer bien por la suciedad —forzaba su vista entrecerrando sus ojos para intentar descubrir el mensaje que tenían los planos.

—Pero se puede notar un dibujo, tal vez sea el plano de un submarino —se acercó Sapphire para ayudar a su compañero.

—¿Y las computadoras? —preguntó Mitsuru apuntando a las otras dos mesas que estaban frente a ellos.

—Imposible, no hay electricidad así que no podemos sacar información —respondió de inmediato Ruby.

Emerald tomó los planos de ambas mesas y los guardó por si los necesitaría en un futuro, continuando con sus caminos hacia la próxima plataforma. A pesar de que Haruna conocía la ruta, no podía decirles acerca de eso por el miedo a ser descubierta, pero pensándolo bien ¿alguno de ellos creería sobre la verdadera procedencia de la chica? Con cada paso que daba, la incomodidad aumentaba, sintiendo poco a poco que su pecho se comprimía debido a los nervios que no la dejaban tranquila.

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos en silencio, usando una de las plataformas y subiendo escaleras, llegando finalmente a una sala bastante espaciosa con generadores de energía, junto a un olor irreconocible, seguramente eran los químicos, si es que tenían algún olor en específico.

—¿Otra vez? —Sapphire tapaba su nariz mientras colocaba un gesto de desaprobación.

—Esperen… los generadores están funcionando —se detuvo Ruby.

—E-eso quiere decir que… —Mitsuru comenzó a temblar levemente.

—Este lugar no estaba tan desolado después de todo —completó Emerald.

Todos suponían que alguno de los equipos estaba involucrado en esto luego de las advertencias de Senri y el haber encontrado la primera esfera, pero más allá de eso, a Haruna le preocupaba el giro que daría todo esto ¿sería un final feliz, lo lograrían sin problemas o tendrían que esforzarse?

Durante el lapso de silencio, desde los barrotes que se encontraban en el otro extremo, se vio girar a una esfera emitiendo el sonido de un material de vidrio, llegando a detenerse por la pared y provocando que la esfera roja que tenía Sapphire manifestara un resplandor que se podía notar desde afuera.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Sapphire no dejaba de mirar lo que parecía estar naciendo de la esfera.

—O-oigan… —Mitsuru apuntó hacia el fondo de la pared, donde se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona con una forma circular en sus manos.

La expresión de terror que tenían todos era indescriptible, nadie se movía y parecía que seguirían así por la eternidad. Ruby dio el primer paso, tragó saliva y se sintió un poco decepcionado por haberle fallado a su padre. Otra vez.

—S… —pareciera que Sapphire intentaba pronunciar algo. — ¡Será mejor que nos entregues eso!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que estaba siendo devorada por el miedo, ni siquiera habían visto con claridad de quién se trataba pero si estaba en un lugar así de escondido no era una buena señal. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero fue roto por una pequeña risa que transmitía desconfianza absoluta.

—No te entregaré esta preciosa joya llena de poder.

Dio unos pasos y finalmente mostró su rostro. No, no era nadie conocido, pero sí tenía un uniforme ya visto muchas veces por ellos, no era ni nada menos que un integrante del Equipo Aqua. ¿Cómo era posible? Todos recordaban haber derrotado a su líder, incluso podrían apostar que ya se encontraba _bajo tierra_ , pero desgraciadamente ahí estaba una muestra de que no, a menos que otra persona se haya encargado de revivir a la maligna organización. De alguna forma, daba un muy mal presentimiento para todos.

—Ahora que he venido por lo mío, me voy.

¿Realmente creía que se marcharía sin dar una batalla? Todos se miraron como cómplices junto a una leve sonrisa de confianza, mientras Haruna no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Era la hora de demostrar todo ese entrenamiento que habían acumulado con los años. Tomaron sus pokébolas y las lanzaron para liberar a sus compañeros, quienes habían apreciado la escena desde su pequeño hogar, todos ellos estaban emocionados por luchar y acabar con el mal. Toro, el Blaziken de Sapphire no dejaba de darle patadas al aire; Zuzu, el Swampert de Ruby lanzaba chorros de agua por montones debido a sus ansias; el Sceptile de Emerald mecía sus hojas al ritmo de la poca brisa de viento que corría dentro de la guarida; y por último, el Gallade de Mitsuru, quien miraba desafiante a su oponente, esperando el momento exacto para atacar.

—Vaya, no son cualquier tipo de entrenadores, ¿verdad?

El recluta rió ligeramente, como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera un chiste. Tomó una pequeña pausa e hizo caer su pokébola, de la cual salió un gran Kingler, mucho más grande que sus pares. Mitsuru analizó bien al pokémon y supo de inmediato que la única forma de ganar era que Sceptile luchara contra él, ya que Toro y Zuzu serían inútiles en esta ocasión, mientras que Gallade podría dar algo de apoyo para proteger a los demás, sobre todo a la chica que no poseía a ningún pokémon y no tenía forma de defenderse.

—Ya veo, entonces esta será **mi** batalla —Emerald se puso en posición heroica, esperando el ataque de su adversario mientras Gallade se colocaba frente a los demás.

—¡Kingler, _guillotina!_

Las tenazas de Kingler se iluminaron y tornaron de un color gris como el acero, sin esperar más corrió hacia su enemigo y cerró sus tenazas en su cuerpo para herirlo, de seguro tuvo que haber sido un gran ataque, pero el recluta no contaba con un pequeño detalle: este ataque no podía ocupar todo su potencial cuando el pokémon enemigo tenía una velocidad más alta que el pokémon que lo utilizó, por lo que su ataque fue la mitad de efectivo.

Sceptile no se inmutó y sólo miró a Kingler, que estaba algo desesperado porque su ataque había fallado. Pequeñas luces empezaron a brotar del cuerpo de Kingler, parecían luciérnagas desde lo lejos y luego se dirigieron al cuerpo de la especie de pokémon planta, recuperando de esa manera los pocos puntos de salud que había perdido, y como consecuencia, también debilitaba a Kingler.

—Buena estrategia, es una lástima que no tenga tiempo para esto.

El cuerpo de Kingler se blindó por una manta invisible, para luego correr sin pausas hacia los entrenadores que observaban la batalla. Por supuesto que Toro y Zuzu no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y lo atacaron para que no se acercara a sus amigos, pero extrañamente los ataques le resbalan y no podían impedir su movimiento, por lo que era el turno de Gallade para demostrar valentía. Esperó que estuviera más próximo a él y utilizó _hoja aguda_ pero Kingler pudo evitar a la perfección el ataque, así que siguió su camino para robarle la esfera a Sapphire, quien no tenía ninguna expresión de miedo en su rostro, esperaba por Kingler y no dejaría que nadie ni nada le quitara esa esfera.

Afortunadamente el ataque de Kingler no alcanzó a herir a Sapphire ya que ella pudo evitarlo a tiempo, pero aquel movimiento brusco provocó que la esfera se saliera de su bolsillo y terminara rodando por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Haruna, quien no dudó en tomarla y abrazarla como si fuera algo muy delicado, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Ahora Kingler borró a Sapphire de su blanco y se dirigió a Haruna, creyendo que podría ganar porque se notaba que la chica no tenía ningún pokémon ni menos experiencia en ellos.

_"¡Por nada del mundo sueltes la esfera!"_

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni Gallade fue lo suficientemente rápido para colocarse frente a Haruna y protegerla. Ya que la paciencia de Kingler se estaba acabando y no quería luchar más, tan sólo ocupó todo su poder para el ataque final. Una garra metal destrozaría a un humano cualquiera, sobre todo si venía de un pokémon con un nivel alto, todos creyeron lo peor al ver por unos segundos esa escena, incluso Haruna también creía que ese sería su fin; morir a manos de un pokémon y en un mundo desconocido.

—Matsumoto-san… —susurró Mitsuru, sin despegar su vista de aquel enfrentamiento.

Cuando Kingler terminó su ataque, creyó que alcanzaría la esfera y se la llevaría a su dueño, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad, pudo notar que ni la esfera ni Haruna estaban en el lugar. Él vio cómo sus tenazas se cruzaron por el cuerpo de Haruna pero ahora que lo recordaba, no había sentido su cuerpo o alguna sustancia. Había desaparecido sin más, la chica que había llegado de la nada ya no estaba físicamente en el lugar y tampoco la esfera que sujetaba, nadie podía decir nada al respecto por la sorpresa que se habían llevado, ni siquiera el recluta tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Eran las preguntas que se hacían todos al mismo tiempo…

_"Todo está tan oscuro, es como si sólo existieran mis pensamientos… Mi cuerpo, no siento mi cuerpo. Espera, escucho mi corazón, y puedo respirar…"_

_"Puedo sentir una suavidad familiar…"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente con un claro malestar en su cabeza y cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio físico. Lo primero que visualizó fue el color verde del techo y la iluminación del atardecer, apretó sus manos para sentir la sábana y levantó su espalda para sentarse en la cama, no podía dejar de ver su alrededor como algo nuevo para ella. Su habitación, su cama, sus cuadernos y su consola seguían ahí, nada había cambiado y todo parecía ser parte de un sueño, un sueño bastante largo.

—Yo… —balbuceó y tocó su rostro el cual estaba caliente.

Acto seguido, miró su reloj y pudo ver que marcaba las 16:30, pocas horas después de que saliera de la escuela. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de la esfera que tocó por última vez, pero aunque buscara en su habitación, no había rastros de ella. Empezó a respirar agitadamente porque sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, por el dolor y la confusión, todo se había visto y sentido tan real como nunca, las voces, los sonidos, los gruñidos y la amistad, todo se había esfumado tan rápido. Tomó su consola que aún tenía la pantalla en negro, intentando presionar los botones para volver al lugar pero era inútil, simplemente no respondía.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. El primer enemigo y el inicio de la aventura

La chica de hace un momento tan sólo se había convertido en destellos, al igual que la esfera que tenía en sus manos antes de ser atacada por Kingler.

—Desapareció… —intentó pronunciar Sapphire.

—La esfera no está… —dijo el recluta.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él y pudieron notar con facilidad la atmósfera maligna que lo rodeaba, mucho más que antes. Un pequeño pero molesto sonido empezó a provenir de él, era el ruido de sus dientes que crujían entre sí debido a su enojo.

—No… —musitó.

—¿No…? —quiso completar Ruby.

—¡No recorrí toda la región de Hoenn para que la esfera desapareciera así como así!

El recluto miró a su pokémon y este afirmó temerosamente para luego dar ataques al azar a sus enemigos, no le importaba nada, tan sólo quería acabar con ellos aunque le costara, debía obedecer a su entrenador.

—¡Toro, _doble patada_! —Blaziken no esperó más y le dio un fuerte golpe a Kingler.

Para su sorpresa, Kingler no mostró dolor alguno y sólo siguió luchando, mostrando que su objetivo no eran los pokémon, sino sus dueños.

—Oye, no es bueno que los pokémon ataquen a las personas —dijo Emerald algo confiado.

—Por su intromisión ya no podré cumplir el deseo de nuestro líder, lo menos que puedo hacer es destrozarlos.

¿Su líder? No cabía duda de que se refería a Aogiri, quien alguna vez robó las esferas Azul y Roja para controlar a Kyogre y Groudon respectivamente, junto a Matsubusa, el líder del Equipo Magma. No entendían muy bien el asunto ¿por qué un recluta quería cumplir el deseo de su líder luego de tantos años? ¿Él estaba muerto, no? Lo recordaban, Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald recordaban cuando Aogiri dijo que había traicionado a su gente para conseguir más poder e incluso había acabado con la vida de Matsubusa ¿entonces de qué estaba hablando?

—¿L-líder? —tartamudeó Mitsuru por la sorpresa y miró a sus amigos, quienes les habían informado del asunto.

— _¡Guillotina!_ —Kingler hizo caso en sólo un segundo, sin un objetivo claro.

Mitsuru miró bien al recluta y se dio cuenta que en su pantalón tenía más pokébolas. Ahora que lo pensaba, eran ellos cuatro contra un Kingler ¿por qué el recluta no sacaba a más de sus pokémon? Todo parecía ser parte de un gran enigma pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, sino en la batalla que se estaba efectuando, porque a pesar de que era sólo un simple Kingler, tenía mucha vitalidad y les estaba dando una dura batalla.

—¡Acábalos ya! —gritó fuertemente sin más paciencia.

Ahora su ataque iba directo a Ruby, quien estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, junto a Zuzu. Él sabía que no tenía ventajas por obvias razones pero aún así debía defenderse, así que le ordenó a su Swampert que usara hidrocañón para al menos librarse de Kingler. Un gran chorro de agua provino de la boca de Swampert y lanzó a su contrincante lejos, haciéndolo chocar con una pared, ahora era el turno de Sceptile para acabar de una vez por todas con este enfrentamiento.

Sceptile corrió y utilizó _planta feroz_ en su adversario, causándole un gran daño y dando a entender que la batalla estaba por terminada. Kingler no podía más y miró a su entrenador por última vez para cerrar sus ojos, sólo esperando que no se enojara con él.

—Ah… supongo que he fallado —dijo mientras abría su pokébola para regresar a Kingler a su hogar.

—¡Danos la esfera Azul! —gritó Sapphire bastante molesta.

—¿Realmente crees que les daría la esfera así?

—Si no lo haces, no podrás escapar de aquí —dijo Emerald apoyando a su amiga.

—¿No crees que esa oración es algo tonta? Ustedes saben muy bien cuál es nuestro fin, y no descansaremos hasta obtener **todas** las esferas.

—Sapphire, déjalo… —Ruby tocó el hombro de su compañera.

—P-pero Ruby…

—Ruby tiene razón, es mejor que lo dejen por ahora —Mitsuru dio a entender que él y Ruby tenían algo en mente, así que Sapphire no opuso más resistencia y lo dejó.

—¡Oigan! ¡Él tiene la esfera, no podemos dejarlo marchar tan fácil! —protestó Emerald pero fue calmado rápidamente por Mitsuru.

—Siempre es bueno tener rivales —el recluta dio una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba su pokébola y se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de que desapareciera por completo del lugar, Sapphire miró a Ruby algo enojada por dejar ir al recluta, ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para quitarle la esfera y hacerlo hablar para descubrir la verdad de esto, pero la única forma de que lo hiciera era utilizando la violencia y nadie quería hacer eso, realmente ellos eran muy fieles a su organización. La razón por la cual Ruby dejó ir al recluta de manera tan fácil fue porque dedujo que pasaría lo mismo que la vez anterior; no podrían controlar a Kyogre aunque tuvieran la esfera, como pasó con Senri cuando intentó hacerlo con Rayquaza. A pesar de que habían ganado el combate, ellos habían perdido realmente; la esfera Azul en manos de ese recluta y la esfera Roja que había desaparecido. Por supuesto que la batalla no había acabado aquí, debían encontrar pronto al Equipo Aqua y recuperar la esfera, parecía que una nueva cuenta regresiva se había formado.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Mitsuru.

—Nunca antes había visto a alguien desaparecer, ni menos con una esfera —Emerald se sentó en el suelo y miró el techo, como si buscara una respuesta.

—Oye, Mitsuru… ¿estás seguro que Gallade no utilizó _teletransporte_? —Ruby intentaba encontrar alguna solución lógica al problema.

—¿Teletransporte? No, Gallade aún no sabe utilizar ese movimiento ni menos en humanos.

Estuvieron en la guarida un buen tiempo pensando, fácilmente podrían ir a preguntarle a Senri sobre lo sucedido pero tenían miedo de que sucediera algo mientras ellos no estaban aquí, donde había desaparecido la esfera y Haruna.

_"Quiero volver…."_

Emerald creyó escuchar algo como un susurro y miró a sus alrededores, pero no había nada ni nadie que provocara aquella voz.

_"Quiero volver…."_

Otra vez escuchó la voz y se asustó más que antes, pudo darse cuenta que sus compañeros se habían percatado de su miedo por la forma en que lo miraban. Nuevamente miró por sus alrededores y de su gran manga sacó el MultiNav, pensando que la voz era por causa de alguna llamada perdida o las noticias que solían dar. Para su sorpresa, no había nada de lo que había pensado pero la voz se seguía escuchando y claramente ya sabía de dónde venía.

¿Qué es eso? —Sapphire se acercó a Emerald.

—Una voz se escucha del MultiNav…

—¿Eh? —Mitsuru hizo un gesto de asombro.

—Mitsuru, tú eres el que más sabe de esto.

Ahora todos estaban alrededor de Emerald mirando el aparato sin recibir respuesta alguna, tan sólo unas leves palabras que se podían descifrar como "quiero volver".

—Tal vez la señal se mezcló con otra llamada… —respondió Mitsuru dando una respuesta al misterio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano del mundo pokémon, se encontraba Haruna que le hablaba a su consola incontable de veces para volver, pero era inútil, no funcionaba ningún botón. Claro, se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo único que daba señales de vida para la consola era una luz roja que era tapada por su dedo, eso significaba batería baja y la posible razón del por qué ningún comando le funcionaba, así que no esperó más y conectó su preciada consola para que cargara, y "milagrosamente" la pantalla se iluminó y mostró el título del videojuego, por lo que presionó START y todo se veía normal, el videojuego no había guardado el final y seguía en el Alto Mando, a segundos de enfrentarse con el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon.

—¡Sí! Espera… ¿Cómo lo hago para regresar…? —pensó que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida y sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

—Oigan ¿escuchan eso? —preguntó Emerald muy confundido.

Un pequeño ícono de vídeo nació de la parte inferior de la pantalla del MultiNav y la parte táctil de la consola respectivamente. Emerald y Haruna presionaron el botón con mucho miedo pero finalmente lo hicieron, y un nuevo resplandor cegador nació de ambas consolas. Haruna obviamente recordaba esto, el resplandor y la sensación era como la de hace unas horas, así que decididamente acercó su cuerpo y fue absorbida por aquella cálida luz.

Emerald tuvo que soltar el MultiNav por la luz que emanaba ya que era muy molesto mirar eso, todos cubrieron sus rostros con sus manos dejando un pequeño espacio para observar lo que ocurría y vieron algo que nunca habían visto en su camino de entrenadores –y coordinadores– pokémon; la figura de una chica cubierta de luz que se estaba formando en el lugar, reconocían a esa figura, claramente se trataba de Haruna ya que estaba como la última vez que la vieron: de rodillas abrazando la esfera Roja.

—¿Qué…? —fue lo único que dijo Emerald mientras los demás no tenían palabras.

—Ella es… pero si… —intentaba explicar Sapphire con un gran lío en su cabeza.

Cuando Haruna se percató de que estaba por completo en la guarida del Equipo Aqua, levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de los demás, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue un "lo siento".

—La esfera… tiene la esfera —Emerald se acercó y miró bien, realmente era la esfera que había desaparecido minutos atrás.

—T-toma… —Haruna sólo ofreció la esfera a Emerald como especie de disculpa.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Ruby.

Lo más normal era responderle y decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero en la forma de cómo la observaban, no podía contarles la verdad, así que tenía que inventar una nueva excusa. Con muchos nervios, dijo que sólo abrazó fuertemente la esfera y su cuerpo ya se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, un mundo oscuro y sin rastros de algún pokémon. ¿Un nombre para eso? El Mundo Distorsión vino a su mente y lo utilizó como pretexto, aunque nunca en su vida había estado ahí, sólo en una pequeña ocasión de otro videojuego. Desconfiaban un poco pero sabían que cualquier cosa podía ser posible en este mundo, sobre todo si Aogiri aún seguía con vida supuestamente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —el pequeño chico recibió la esfera y miró a sus compañeros, sin saber con certeza lo que debían hacer con la extraña chica.

—Por lo que dice… la esfera, ella y el Mundo Distorsión tienen una conexión… será mejor preguntarle a mi padre.

—¿Yo iré…? —preguntó con miedo.

—Pues claro, no podemos dejar que estés apareciendo y desapareciendo así como así —dijo Sapphire sin cuidado.

Luego de esa larga charla llena de dudas y misterio, emprendieron su viaje nuevamente a Ciudad Petalia para encontrar a Senri en el gimnasio, él siempre respondía a las dudas de ellos y suponían que esta vez no sería la excepción.

Esta vez Flygon descansó así que todos se subieron al lomo de Pilo, el Tropius de Sapphire. Nada fue mencionado durante el viaje, aunque esta vez la atmósfera no estaba tan tensa como la vez pasada y el silencio se hacía cómodo.

Llegaron rápidamente a la ciudad y entraron en el gimnasio, esta vez con Haruna. Ahora ella pudo admirar con tranquilidad su diseño y color, no era nada como había vivido antes, en este lugar se respiraba paz a pesar de los problemas.

—¿Ya llegaron de su expedición? —Senri salió de una de las habitaciones y preguntó calmadamente, esperando una buena respuesta.

—Verás… —dijo Ruby con un pequeño temor.

—Ocurrieron muchas cosas en el camino… —Mitsuru dio una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Ambos retrocedieron lentamente por el miedo a enfrentarse a él, lo que causó mucho enojo en Sapphire quien no podía soportar que sus compañeros fueran algo cobardes en ese sentido.

—Si nadie lo dice, lo tendré que hacer yo —Emerald se colocó delante de los dos y empezó a explicar la situación. —Encontramos las dos esferas principales; Azul y Roja

—Eso es bueno… —susurró Senri.

—La esfera Roja tiene una grieta y la esfera Azul está en manos de un recluta.

—… —siguió escuchando sin decir nada a cambio.

—La esfera Roja desapareció por unos minutos en manos de la nueva chica y volvió a aparecer junto a ella, dice que estuvo en el Mundo Distorsión con la esfera, y Ruby se opuso a que recuperáramos la esfera Azul.

—Oye… deberías decir todo —le susurró Ruby a Emerald.

—Porque creyó que no tendrían el suficiente poder para controlar al pokémon legendario.

—Además… creo que su objetivo no es controlar a Kyogre y Groudon, sino conseguir todas las esferas… —completó Mitsuru.

—Creemos que la esfera, la chica y el Mundo Distorsión tienen alguna conexión —y la última en hablar fue Sapphire.

—Ya veo… —Senri no reaccionó de mala forma como la mayoría creía, sino que estaba muy sereno al respecto.

Senri los invitó a pasar al otro sector del gimnasio para hablar de forma más tranquila el tema, ya que habían omitido muchos detalles, como el hecho de que el Mundo Distorsión también tenía una conexión con el MultiNav, ya que desde ese aparato provino Haruna y sobre todo el cómo la chica llegó hasta acá. Realmente habían muchas dudas que no podían ser respondidas en un instante y también estaba la incertidumbre de si creerle o no. ¿Cuál era la mejor opción para este delicado tema?

—Yo quiero ayudar… —apretaba sus puños que no dejaban de sudar.

—¿Ayudar? —repitió Senri.

—Quiero ayudar a recolectar las esferas, aunque no tenga a ningún pokémon… quiero hacer el intento —ella realmente quería ser útil, no quería ser como cierto personaje de la animación que sólo se ocupaba de servir como mapa, sino que también quería luchar y tener sus propios compañeros.

Todos se miraron dudosos por la decisión que debían tomar, pero había un hecho que había jugado a favor. Cuando la esfera estuvo cerca de Haruna, lo primero que hizo fue protegerla para que Kingler no la alcanzara y eso demostraba un cierto grado de lealtad a los chicos, además que fue un distractor para el recluta y eso hizo que la esfera estuviera segura por unos minutos, aunque ni Haruna sabía dónde había quedado la esfera en su desaparición ni cómo volvió a aparecer en sus brazos.

—Si Matsumoto-san viaja con nosotros, podríamos ayudarla a descubrir el cómo llegó hasta acá, y también nos podría ayudar con el asunto de las esferas —dijo Mitsuru decidido, quien parecía que se había tomado minutos para pensar su respuesta.

"Como lo pensaba", dijo Senri en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que su teoría se estaba haciendo más real. Tal vez sería una mala opción dejar a una desconocida viajar con ellos, pero tampoco podían estar muy seguros de que se tratara de alguien con malas intenciones, así que lo mejor era permitirle que estuviera con ellos y descubrir la verdadera razón de todo esto.

—Está bien, esta chica; Matsumoto Haruna los acompañará y ayudará, pero no podrá hacer de mucho sin un pokémon.

—¡L-lo sé! Yo… me encargaré de atrapar uno —dijo emocionada.

—¿Estás segura? Mi padre es el profesor Odamaki y él podría darte un pokémon inicial —sugirió Sapphire.

—Sí… gracias, pero yo sé a cuál pokémon quiero capturar primero —respondió con amabilidad y aún emocionada.

El líder de gimnasio le pidió algunos datos personales a Haruna para registrarla en un sistema totalmente personalizado que tenía sobre Ruby, Sapphire, Mitsuru y Emerald para las misiones que le encomendaba de vez en cuando. Definitivamente, este era el verdadero comienzo de su aventura.

—Bueno, nuevamente tendremos una aventura —dijo Emerald.

—Aunque esta vez las cosas serán diferentes —completó Ruby.

—Ah, espero que así sea… —suspiró Sapphire algo triste mientras miraba a Ruby.

—Por cierto ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Mitsuru.

—Buena pregunta… —susurró Haruna intentando responderle a su personaje favorito.

Definitivamente necesitarían la ayuda del padre de Ruby y Sapphire para esta misión que parecía que duraría un largo tiempo, pero bueno, no era su primera vez que viajaban sin saber mucho del asunto y estaban ansiosos, sin bajar la guardia, por supuesto. A pesar de que Haruna tenía muchas dudas y en su mente no cabía una razón lógica, optó por "seguirles el juego" y disfrutar todo lo que durara su viaje pokémon que muchos como ella habían soñado alguna vez. Ah… tan sólo esperemos que no se convierta en un lío.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Kagari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagari = Marge

La chica miró el cielo en la inmensidad de la noche, con la mirada perdida para buscar alguna respuesta de lo ocurrido, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por una ruda voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, este es el camino —indicó el hombre mayor.

Lo siguió y mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más presentes se hacían los gruñidos de los Mightyena que estaban molestos por la presencia de esas personas en su territorio. Empezaron a rodearlos y no parecía que querían dejarlos ir, preparados para dar en cualquier momento un ataque.

—Demuestra lo que tienes —le ordenó desafiantemente.

Miró de reojo al hombre y buscó una de sus pokébolas en su falda para sacar a un hermoso Ninetales, uno de sus pokémon más fuerte y a la vez amado. Las palabras no eran necesarias para que su pokémon obedeciera, dando un simple _lanzallamas_ para calcinar a los cinco Mightyena.

—Bien hecho, no podía esperar menos de ti.

Ignoró el cumplido de su compañero y siguió caminando por la hierba alta para llegar a su destino, quemando lo poco de flora que tenía el lugar gracias a Ninetales y Camerupt. No se hubieran detenido si no fuera porque se encontraron con un grupo de campistas entrenadores, algo que le trajo un veloz recuerdo al hombre.

—Tal vez cierto entrenador tenga información de las esferas.

—¿Cierto entrenador…? —pronunció débilmente su acompañante.

Su vista no dejaba de enfocarse en los entrenadores de una forma malvada, cualquier persona y pokémon podría ver las malas intenciones en esos ojos, esta vez él conseguiría ganar sin importar el método que utilizara. Esa noche se tiñó por completo de carmesí y el preciado Ninetales quedó impregnado de un olor a hierro producto de la sangre que fue derramada por los entrenadores y pokémon de ellos, no importaba todas las vidas que sacrificara, alguien debía tener información sobre su objetivo.

¿Quién pudo haber cometido semejante barbaridad…?

Al día siguiente, el cruel campo de batalla fue descubierto por un señor de Villa Raíz que pasaba por la zona e inmediatamente le informó a las autoridades para auxiliarlos ya que se encontraban con vida. Gracias a Arceus que esa noticia no llegó tan pronto al equipo de Mitsuru ya que podría provocar algo de pavor, donde Haruna cumplía un día desde que había llegado al mundo pokémon y decidir apoyar a los chicos para recolectar las distintas esferas esparcidas por todas las regiones.

Dada la extraña situación que se encontraba la chica, tuvo que hacer varias pruebas con el MultiNav de Ruby y darse cuenta que una hora en el mundo pokémon equivalía a un minuto de su mundo, lo que hacía más fáciles las cosas y no se tendría que preocupar tanto de su ausencia en la casa, aunque también tenía que coordinar su horario con el de su escuela, asimismo esa noche no durmió en el gimnasio de Petalia, donde Senri le había ofrecido quedarse la noche, sino que "buscaría" un lugar para quedarse, y poder encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para ir a su casa y descansar apropiadamente ¿en qué problema se había metido? Bueno, esos "pequeños detalles" no importaban hoy, porque sería el día definitivo donde comenzarían su viaje, aunque aún no sabían por dónde empezar ni cómo hacerlo, pero ya se les ocurriría algo. Después de todo, no eran la primera ni segunda vez ni tercera vez que salvaban a Hoenn.

A primera hora de mañana, Haruna corrió emocionada para llegar al corazón del bosque y encontrarse con los demás, quienes estaban entrenando un poco antes de comenzar finalmente su viaje.

—Oh, Zuzu, nuevamente te ensuciaste —expresó mientras cepillaba a su pokémon.

—¡Ruby! No es momento de hacer eso, estamos entrenando —se quejó Sapphire como siempre.

Haruna por un momento se había perdido pero volvió a recuperar su rumbo cuando escuchó los ataques de los múltiples pokémon que estaban batallando en el corazón del bosque, como el sonido de un viento cortante, muchas hojas haciendo colisión y un chorro de agua seguramente de Swampert, se debía acostumbrar rápidamente a esos ruidos propios de la naturaleza y de los pokémon, que tan bello se escuchaba al sentirlo en vida.

—Ho…la —decía exhausta por correr.

—Llegó la nueva chica —saludó Emerald quien estaba luchando con Mitsuru.

El chico rubio ya no usaba su ropa de ayer ni tampoco Mitsuru, sino que tenían vestimentas completamente diferentes. Ya no había sancos ni extensiones en sus extremidades, su joya había desaparecido de su frente y su cabello estaba suelto, llevando una camisa amarilla, pantalones cortos de color marrón y unas zapatillas deportivas de color verde que dejaban ver su verdadero tamaño. Mientras Mitsuru utilizaba una especie de sudadera color azul claro larga llegándole hasta las rodillas, con unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca. Ambos usaban la ropa de su última saga.

Mientras Haruna se daba cuenta de eso, Ruby y Sapphire habían dejado de discutir y se acercaron a ella para saludarla, ya que significaba que era momento de volver al gimnasio y tomar todos los preparativos para el gran y largo viaje que deberían comenzar desde ahora.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó un hombre junto al fuerte sonido de unos pedales.

Antes de que pudieran responder, vieron a un hombre ya mayor en una bicicleta algo pequeña y rota, en la cual le dificultaba mucho andar porque sus piernas eran muy grandes por lo que no podía pedalear con éxito y terminó por estrellarse en el árbol más grande del bosque, logrando hacer un gran estruendo provocando que todos los Taillow salieran volando.

—¡Papá!

—Ugh… ya no soy tan joven para hacer eso —rió mientras sobaba su cabeza y quitaba las hojas de su cuerpo. —Oh, Mitsuru-kun también está aquí y…

En efecto, este hombre de bata y un cabello algo desordenado se trataba del Profesor Odamaki, profesor de su respectiva región y el padre de Sapphire, aquí era donde se veía lo mucho que se parecían en carácter y las características salvajes que había adoptado su hija. Se levantó del suelo sin prestar atención a la condición que había dejado la bicicleta y arregló un poco su ropa para presentarse formalmente a los demás, sobre todo a la chica nueva de la cual Senri ya le había hablado.

—Buen día, soy el profesor Odamaki —dijo bastante animado.

—Lo sé… he escuchado de usted… —respondió Haruna sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, nunca pensó en encontrarse con aquel profesor que era su preferido.

—He venido para decirles algo, así que volvamos al gimnasio —ofreció el profesor.

Sin decir nada, siguieron al profesor por el bosque para llegar al gimnasio donde les esperaría Senri y sus bolsos para el viaje, aún debían organizar algunas cosas como la protección de la esfera Roja, la comida en lata, las bayas curativas, alguno que otro antídoto y el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaran en el trayecto. A pesar de que todos lo veían como un trabajo, Haruna no podía evitar verlo como una _aventura pokémon_ , algo que siempre había imaginado. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, el padre de Ruby ya tenía todo preparado y se veía feliz, recientemente se había dado cuenta que su hijo pudo lograr un balance entre ser coordinador y entrenador, algo que esperó durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que no era su primer viaje, este sería diferente por la edad que tenía.

—¡Senri! Traje a los chicos para contarles sobre lo sucedido —dijo a viva voz el Prof. Odamaki.

—Ya veo.

Los invitó a sentarse y compartir un rato para hablar sobre una noticia bastante cruel y extraña que fue presenciada por el padre de Sapphire, se trataba nada más que el caso de los campistas en la Ruta 101, los cuales fueron atacados junto a su equipo por unos pokémon, pero esto no era nada comparado a situaciones similares. Claramente se notaba que se ocupó a pokémon tipo fuego, logrando un gran daño en los entrenadores y sus pokémon, que resultaron sumamente heridos y ahora se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon con muchos cuidados.

—¿Qué!? ¿De verdad hicieron algo así? —se impresionó Sapphire.

—Qué crueldad… —Haruna nuevamente tenía esas ganas de volver debido al miedo.

—Eso no es todo… Pudieron entrevistar a una de las víctimas y estaban seguros de que los causantes eran miembros del Equipo Magma.

—¿Equipo Magma…? —susurró Ruby.

—Pero… ¿el Equipo Magma no se disolvió? —preguntó Mitsuru mientras recordaba el suceso de ayer.

—Eso creíamos, pero si los del Equipo Aqua robaron la esfera Azul, es posible que el Equipo Magma también haya revivido —se entrometió Senri.

—Lo siento, saldré por un rato…

Ruby se levantó dudoso y tomó su MultiNav para buscar el número de una de sus amigas que conoció años atrás, un presentimiento le decía que algo no concordaba con todo esto y temía por su seguridad. Sapphire lo conocía bastante bien así que lo siguió, sospechando de lo que podría hacer y a lo que se debía su preocupación que se notaba en su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde va Ruby? —Mitsuru estaba algo confundido ya que él no sabía por completo la historia de su pasado.

—Bah, déjalos, cosa de ellos —manifestó Emerald de forma burlesca, sacando su lengua como de costumbre.

En las afueras del gimnasio, estaba Ruby intentando contactarse con ella pero la señal no funcionaba, cosa que le parecía irritante al estar en una ciudad y no poder tener una cobertura digna. Fue interrumpido por Sapphire quien venía detrás de él, tomó su hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos dándole una expresión de confianza.

—Estás preocupado por ella, ¿no? —preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—Sí… hace tiempo que no la he contactado…

—¡D-de seguro estará bien! —intentó darle ánimos.

Ruby correspondió la mirada alegre de Sapphire y se acercó más a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo por su apoyo, pero en el momento cuando estaba por tomar su cintura, sintieron que la puerta se abrió y se trataba de Mitsuru quien había sido enviado por Senri para llamar a Ruby y Sapphire porque ya se estaba empezando a hacer tarde.

—L-lo siento por interrumpir, pero Senri-san y el Prof. Odamaki los están llamando.

—Uchida-san… tu MultiNav estaba emitiendo un sonido… —dijo Haruna desde atrás, tímidamente por interrumpir la conversación de Mitsuru y los demás.

Sapphire se entristeció un poco por esa pequeña interrupción y suspiró, pensando que sería para la otra ocasión sus momentos con Ruby, así que se animó nuevamente y respiró profundo, logrando sentir un extraño olor, muy similar al de la guarida Aqua. Pensó que el olor se había quedado en su nariz, pero Mitsuru también pudo percibirlo gracias a su entrenamiento de hace unos años atrás.

—¿Uh? ¿Está entrando neblina? —preguntó Haruna asomando parte de su cabeza por la puerta.

Lentamente la ciudad se estaba cubriendo de un tono gris y un ambiente pesado, por lo que Mitsuru no pudo evitar toser por ello, así que utilizó su mascarilla para respirar con más tranquilidad. Se acercó más a sus compañeros y miraron hacia diferentes direcciones buscando alguna muestra de algo, no era raro que una neblina se empezara a formar sino el olor que tenía, algo que daba muy mala idea de lo que podía pasar.

—Oigan, el gimnasio se está llenando de un extraño gas —por último salió Emerald molesto, pudiendo notar que la ciudad estaba cubierta de ese color grisáceo.

Ya no se podía apreciar ninguna casa o edificio de Petalia, incluso les costaba distinguirse a sí mismos en la infinidad de la niebla. Intentaron hablarse para identificarse y estar unidos, pero de pronto una figura algo más oscura se empezó a formar junto al ruido de unas pisadas, como si la ciudad fuera sólo para ellos.

—¿Me extrañaste, Ruby? —una voz se escuchó, junto a una pose bastante segura y el reconocible sonido de un chicle siendo masticado.

Una chica algo mayor que las demás se mostró, con cabello corto y azabache junto al uniforme característico del Equipo Magma, más un Ninetales que se dibujaba a su lado de forma desafiante, esperando por la respuesta de su adversario.

—¡Kagari! —gritó Ruby, sin saber si debía ponerse feliz o triste por el encuentro.

—Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre —seguía masticando dando una sonrisa confiada.

—Te encuentras bien…

Empezó a caminar lentamente para acercarse a Kagari y abrazarla por la sorpresa, pero fue interrumpido por el Ninetales que se interpuso en el camino de Ruby. Hizo un gruñido demostrando su molestia y lo atacó, por suerte el coordinador tenía movimientos muy rápidos, lo necesario para sacar a Zuzu y responder con _Agua lodosa_ , hiriendo a Ninetales pero no lo suficiente para causarle un gran daño, dando un contraataque mucho más violento que su enemigo e iluminando todo el campo de batalla gracias a un _giro fuego_ , dejando pequeños rastros de quemadura en la viscosa piel de Swampert.

—Creí que sería diferente —dio una ligera risa.

En ese momento, la apariencia de Kagari se empezó a deformar al igual que todo el alrededor de los chicos, parecía ser el efecto alucinógeno de algo. Posiblemente la neblina de un rato no era producto de la naturaleza, sino algo creado por Kagari para "atacar" desapercibidamente a sus enemigos, cosa que había logrado con éxito y había causado mucha confusión.

—¡Kagari…! —intentó decir Ruby, pero su cuerpo se sentía raro y no resistiría mucho tiempo de pie.

—¡Ru…! —fue la única sílaba que pudo pronunciar Sapphire antes de caer.

—Esperen… —y el último fue Emerald.

Los tres estaban en el suelo que también se había desfigurado y parecían estar en un universo muy diferente al suyo. Por otro lado, Mitsuru no fue afectado ya que por suerte llevaba con él su mascarilla, mientras Haruna intentaba con todas sus fuerzas resistir a un posible veneno que estaba en el aire, creyendo que si caía como los demás, volvería a su mundo. Podría ser un pensamiento tonto, pero aún no entendía con toda claridad el cómo estaba aquí y cuál era el requisito. Si ella descuidaba de su cuerpo y mente, cualquier cosa podría pasar…

—¿Ruby? ¿Sapphire-san? ¿Emerald? —preguntó continuamente Mitsuru mientras movía los cuerpos de sus amigos. — ¿Haruna-san, estás bien?

—Sí… —la chica intentó quedarse en pie a pesar de que la atmósfera era demasiado pesada para su cuerpo.

—¿D-dónde estamos?

Luego de ver que sus compañeros no respondían, observó con miedo su oscuro alrededor sin saber qué hacer y a dónde dirigirse porque se encontraban literalmente en la nada, siendo un fondo negro que no asemejaba ninguna salida. Quedándose unos pocos minutos buscando alguna entrada, un camino de luz se formó delante de ellos junto a dos siluetas muy conocidas.

—Ruby… Mitsuru… —decía apenas el líder de gimnasio mientras alzaba su mano para alcanzar a los chicos.

—Esto será divertido —Kagari tenía sostenido a Senri del cuello para cortarle la respiración.

—¿Kagari-san…? —aunque fuera la amiga de Ruby, no podía ser gentil con ella si tenía a Senri en esas condiciones. — ¡Déjalo!

En los ojos de Mitsuru se notaba su enojo por lo que estaba presenciando y tenía sus manos cerca de su pantalón para sacar a sus pokémon el momento que fuera exacto. Haruna quería apoyarlo en su combate pero hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido y era la presencia de un pokémon que estaba detrás de Kagari y Senri, un pokémon de un color púrpura con grandes ojos amarillos y unas perlas rojas. En efecto, se trataba de un pokémon fantasma; Mismagius. ¿Un Mismagius, pokémon de Sinnoh en una región como Hoenn? ¿Cómo debería decirle a Mitsuru sin espantar al pokémon? Tan sólo hoy había comenzado el viaje, y los problemas no tardaron en venir… ¿Haruna será capaz de advertirle a Mitsuru antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

 

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. El mago de ilusiones, Mismagius

Una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar entre Kagari y Mitsuru, ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso y eso hacía el momento mucho más tenso. Haruna quería advertirle sobre la presencia de aquel pokémon fantasma, pero ella sabía que podía ser mucho más listo y desaparecer en un segundo, dejándola sin pruebas de que algo se encontraba ahí. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Gallade salió de su pokébola sin el permiso de su entrenador y se preparó de inmediato para el combate, parecía que estaba al tanto de la situación.

—¿Gallade? ¿Quieres luchar? —preguntó Mitsuru un poco confundido y éste tan sólo asintió. Dio una mirada de complicidad y se dispuso a gritarle su próximo ataque. — ¡Utiliza _tajo umbrío_!

Gallade corrió hacia Kagari para darle el golpe, suponiendo que alcanzaría a sacar algún pokémon y reaccionar ante el movimiento, pero extrañamente no fue así. En el momento que el _tajo umbrío_ se efectuó en el posible cuerpo de Kagari, ella y Senri se esfumaron como si estuvieran hechos de humo.

Inmediatamente al hacer eso, su alrededor también se empezó a deformar como lo que había pasado minutos antes, cambiando el paisaje completamente de negro a tonos de verdes, junto a una brisa y pequeños ruidos salvajes. Esto era el Bosque Petalia.

Mismagius ya no se veía por ningún lado, parece que todo era parte de su plan, incluso con la Kagari que se encontraron en un principio. Ambos chicos estaban confundidos y no sabían la dirección que debían de seguir, ni siquiera Ruby y los demás habían despertado y eso preocupaba mucho más a Mitsuru.

—¿Todo era parte de una ilusión? —Mitsuru miró su alrededor y tocó el césped para saber si también era parte de una ilusión, pero todo se sentía demasiado real para serlo.

—Mismagius ya no está… —susurró Haruna, mucho más preocupada por la posible próxima aparición del pokémon.

—Ruby aún no despierta…

Nuevamente, una niebla comenzó a entrar junto al sonido de unas pisadas ya escuchadas anteriormente, sin duda alguna se trataba de Kagari, pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba acompañada de otra persona.

— ¿Te ha gustado esa visión? —dijo maliciosamente el hombre.

Mitsuru y sus compañeros pokémon se sorprendieron al ver que aquel hombre ya mayor se trataba de Matsubusa, el ex líder del Equipo Magma. Eso significaba que no sólo el Equipo Aqua estaba involucrado en este asunto, sino que también su peor enemigo.

—Tú… ¿estás vivo? —preguntó confundido.

—Al parecer, la niebla hizo el efecto esperado… —sobó parte de su barbilla, pudiendo notarse que estaba planeando otra cosa más.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal presencia que podía calar sus huesos debido a la frialdad que desprendía. Las teorías no dejaban de venir, si Matsubusa estaba aquí significaba que Aogiri aparecería tarde o temprano, o tal vez él quiso vengarse de su antiguo compañero y ahora es su momento de fama o… Infinitas eran las posibilidades que Mitsuru no podía dejar de imaginar. ¿Acaso este sería su primer encuentro con un líder de una organización maligna?

—Pero desgraciadamente, el efecto no fue para todos… —su leve sonrisa se rompió y ahora miraba con algo de furia a los dos jóvenes entrenadores que tenía frente suyo.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres? —gritó Mitsuru, esperando una buena respuesta de su parte.

—Mis reclutas me hablaron de ti alguna vez… —tomó una pequeña pausa. —Debes ser el "siervo" de ese estúpido líder de gimnasio, ¿no es así?

¿A qué se debían esos repentinos insultos a Mitsuru? A él no parecía afectarle sus palabras mientras no involucrara a Senri o a sus amigos, pero para Haruna… eso se escuchaba como un tema personal y la sangre le hervía por dentro de la rabia al oír la forma en que trataba al joven ninja.

—Haha… —rió sospechosamente. —Puede que tus amigos hayan acabado conmigo en un pasado, pero tú… tú sólo eres un niño enfermo que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta.

La razón por la cual Matsubusa tenía conocimiento de la deficiencia de Mitsuru era por una simple razón: mucho antes de que él se mostrara ante ellos, había estado investigando a sus futuros enemigos que de seguro intervendrían con sus planes, tal como lo hicieron en el pasado. El ex líder del Equipo Magma conocía por completo las virtudes y defectos de los entrenadores frente suyo, sabía cómo derrotarlos y cómo obtener ventaja pero a la vez no contaba con un pequeño detalle… ¿Quién era la chica que estaba al lado del chico de cabello verde? Nunca la había visto con ellos ni menos aún tenía algún artefacto común de cualquier entrenador, ese pequeño pormenor le molestaba, pero tampoco podía esperar alguna amenaza de la nueva chica que asimilaba ser bastante novata en esto.

—¡No tienes el derecho de tratarlo así! —finalmente Haruna sacó su voz, gritando sin pensar sus sentimientos.

—Matsumoto-san… no debes hablarle así, él es peligroso —advirtió Mitsuru, preocupado por la actitud que podría tomar Matsubusa frente a ese atrevimiento.

—Qué chica más insolente, pero no me extraña debido a los amigos que tienes —nuevamente rió por unos segundos, pero esta vez se preparó para sacar a su pokémon.

Sin esperar más tiempo, lanzó su pokébola de la cual salió un enorme Camerupt, mucho más grande que sus pares, algo que recordaba sin duda al Kingler del ex recluta del Equipo Aqua. Al igual que su anterior oponente, este Camerupt lucía como si le hubieran quitado su espíritu de pokémon, algo que daba una impresión bastante tétrica para un pokémon que tan sólo era tipo Fuego y Tierra.

—Lamentablemente, ni Camerupt ni yo seremos sus contrincantes…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Matsubusa ya se encontraba frente a Mitsuru sujetando su cuello y alejándolo del suelo, tal como la ilusión que representaba a Kagari y Senri de la misma manera respectivamente. La fuerza de esas grandes manos era lo suficiente para romper la delicada piel del chico, quien intentaba zafarse emitiendo resistencia con sus manos y pies, pero nada podía quitar esa dura y cruel determinación del líder Magma. Mientras tanto, Haruna se quedó de pie inmóvil junto a Gallade, sin poder hacer nada debido al miedo y al hecho de que no tenían cómo defenderse. Ir y atacar a Matsubusa ahora era un suicidio.

Claro, Matsubusa sabía que esto pasaría, por eso acorraló a Mitsuru ya que de esa forma no podría darle órdenes a sus pokémon ya que si daban sólo un pequeño movimiento, él se encargaría de aplicar fuerza y destruir la vida del joven ninja. Todo iba a la perfección, Camerupt tenía el tiempo suficiente para robar la esfera que se encontraba oculta en el bolso de Sapphire y huir junto a su entrenador para comenzar con la búsqueda de la nueva esfera.

La impotencia de la nueva chica era inevitable, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaba ocurriendo esto justo ahora en su "visita". De seguro cuando despertaran los demás, se molestarían y la obligarían a volver a su casa, o peor… Mitsuru no le volvería a hablar por lo inútil que estaba siendo en esta situación.

Camerupt llegó rápidamente al lado de su entrenador para mostrarle que ya había conseguido la esfera, lo que significaba que su trabajo aquí ya estaba terminado. Matsubusa soltó a Mitsuru quien cayó fuertemente al suelo, tosiendo por la dificultad al respirar y Haruna no dudó en correr a su lado para socorrerlo.

—Uchida-san… —se dio cuenta que su cuello había quedado con marcas de las manos del hombre, algo que afectó gravemente la sensibilidad de la chica creyendo que todo era por su descuido y poca experiencia en combates.

—La esfera… —dijo con ahogo.

—Lo siento por no quedarme más tiempo con ustedes, pero no se preocupen… —tomó una pausa. —Su verdadero rival se encuentra en este bosque, suerte.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó junto a Camerupt hacia un camino que no se podía distinguir, cada vez más sus figuras se perdían por una niebla que comenzaba a entrar y finalmente ambos habían desaparecido de la vista de los chicos que se habían quedado sin nada en sus manos. Aquel rival… sin duda alguna hablaba del Mismagius de antes, pero tan sólo Haruna y Gallade sabían de su presencia ya que Mitsuru no lo había visto debido a que estaba preocupado en proteger al falso Senri.

—¿Qué se supone que deberían hacer ahora?

— Él nos dejó aquí… —se levantó cuidadosamente. —La única forma de salir es recorrer el bosque.

—Está bien… —Haruna se levantó junto a él, intentando apoyarlo.

Mitsuru observó su alrededor; miró a Gallade impaciente, vio a su grupo de amigos aún en el suelo y dormidos por el efecto de la niebla, y por último analizó de pies a cabeza a su extraña acompañante quien no tenía ningún pokémon. Aunque ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar el robo de la esfera, Mitsuru no podía molestarse con una principiante, así que lo mejor era seguir explorando a solas para no poner su vida en peligro ni la de sus compañeros.

—Haruna-san, debes quedarte aquí, seguir es peligroso para ti.

—¿Qué? —se impresionó un momento por las palabras del chico, pero aunque era la opción más prudente que alguien podría tomar, ella ya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como en la situación anterior. —No puedo hacer eso… Sapphire-san y los demás serán cuidados por sus pokémon.

—Pero no tienes a ningún pokémon contigo —protestó.

—¡Eso no importa! No podemos dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya, ni menos que te trate de esa manera… —agachó la cabeza algo triste y luego volvió su vista al muchacho— ¡Te protegeré aunque no tenga ningún pokémon, lo prometo!

¿Protegerlo? No pudo evitar mirar extrañado hacia esa inusual promesa que provenía de una completa desconocida, pero decidió ignorar aquellas palabras y prestar atención a la determinación de sus actos. Miró por última vez a los cuerpos somnolientos de sus amigos y sacó a Flygon para que los cuidara en su ausencia, así podrían explorar el bosque sin la preocupación de que algo los lastimara, mientras Mitsuru trataría de confiar en la independencia de Haruna para no resultar herida al no tener un compañero pokémon.

Se miraron uno al otro para empezar a dar pequeños pasos para observar todos los detalles del falso Bosque Petalia en el que estaban, pudiendo escuchar los murmullos de los pequeños pokémon que de seguro también eran falsos. El corazón de Haruna no dejaba de latir nerviosamente por las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, nuevamente había abierto la boca sin pensar en sus palabras y parecía que eso sería su gran obstáculo a la hora de quedarse en Hoenn, ya que podría decir algo inapropiado sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias… pero aún así, ella ya tenía algo claro; debía proteger a Mitsuru por el cariño que le tenía como personaje favorito. En un momento como este, simplemente no podías dejar morir a una figura que estimabas por toda la felicidad que te había brindado, incluso si no fuera real.

Con cada paso que daban, la chica no podía dejar de pensar en diversas situaciones que podrían ocurrir y a la vez arruinar su aventura que tan sólo había iniciado hoy. ¿Y si moría aquí? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia en su mundo? ¿Los demás lo lamentarían? Nada era certero en un lugar como este, sobre todo en esta situación donde la seguridad de todo el Mundo Pokémon estaba en manos de unos chicos adolescentes.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno, esperando encontrar algo que les diera una señal de qué era lo correcto…

Un estruendoso llanto se oía por todos los rincones del bosque y retumbaba en los árboles que se teñían de un tono más oscuro, advirtiendo que aquella flora se estaba marchitando a pesar de ser una simple ilusión. Un mago púrpura dejaba un rastro de tristeza detrás de él, sin ánimos de seguir con su mágica vida que le daba bastante fuerza y poder, pero por alguna razón no era lo suficiente para satisfacer a su entrenador. Tal como un espíritu errante, algo consiguió llamar su atención y se trataba de una esfera roja rota, abandonada al igual que esa alma solitaria. Inmediatamente recordó que se trataba del objetivo de su entrenador y se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí si él había visto con sus profundos ojos amarillos cómo la tomaba y se la llevaba.

Sin dudar más de sus siguientes actos, quiso alcanzarla con sus extrañas extremidades y llevarla consigo de regreso hacia su próximo propietario.

—¡Ahí está! —apuntó Haruna al pokémon que se asustó por el repentino grito.

—¿Un Mismagius…?

Mitsuru se extrañó por la presencia de tal pokémon, ya que no habían visto a ningún ser durante todo su camino. Esto sólo significaba que Mismagius era el enemigo al cual se refería Matsubusa y obligatoriamente se debían enfrentar a él para salir de esta ilusión que había sido ocasionada por el pokémon fantasma, quien parecía ser aliado del Equipo Magma. Antes de dar el siguiente paso para comenzar la batalla, Mitsuru observó su alrededor y pudo notar que la esfera robada por el ex líder se encontraba a los "pies" de Mismagius, estando a poco menos de un centímetro para ser poseída por el pokémon.

"No puedo tomar la esfera a menos que derrote a Mismagius…" pensó seriamente, intentando estudiar la estructura del ambiente y del pokémon para planear el ataque perfecto.

—Uchida-san, aquel Mismagius creó la ilusión de Senri-san y la otra chica… —le susurró Haruna, para no poder ser oída por su contrincante.

—Entonces él fue el causante… —al saber que Mismagius había creado ilusiones para dañarlo, suponía que debía tener mucho más cuidado ya que podría ser engañado en cualquier momento.

Era difícil estar concentrado en Mismagius cuando la seguridad de la esfera corría peligro, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la perderían nuevamente gracias al pokémon que no quitaba la vista de su objetivo.

—Primero debo derrotar a Mismagius… —murmulló el chico de cabellos verdes para sí mismo.

—Uchida-san... puedes luchar con Mismagius, yo vigilaré la esfera mientras tanto —le respondió su compañera.

—P-pero puedes resultar herida —dijo con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, encontraré alguna forma.

Mitsuru comenzó a dudar sobre la sentencia de la chica, pero también sabía muy bien que en estos momentos no podía perder mucho tiempo y cualquier oportunidad para colocar la esfera a salvo debía ser tomada. Sin esperar más, sólo asintió y devolvió la mirada a su rival, quien parecía conocer las intenciones de los dos jóvenes que lo miraban desafiantemente.

Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y esta vez miró a Gallade, quien esperaba por las órdenes de su entrenador. Una leve voz provino del chico y el pokémon entendió a la perfección; sus espadas extensibles que tenía al costado de sus brazos comenzaron a brillar, notándose que se estaban afilando por su propia cuenta para ir corriendo en dirección al Mismagius e intentar herirlo gracias a su _Tajo umbrío._

Para su desgracia, Mismagius desapareció en un instante y apareció detrás del pokémon Cuchilla, quien volvió a golpear de la misma manera pero esta vez Mismagius regresó el golpe de forma invisible, dañando mínimamente a Gallade. Mitsuru vio en su Pokédex el estado de salud de su pokémon y se percató que no le había causado mucho daño, así que Gallade podía seguir golpeándolo de la misma forma hasta alcanzarlo, mas Mismagius tenía una agilidad sorprendentemente que esquivaba todo ataque que proviniera de él.

Entretanto Haruna observaba la escena desde unos arbustos, mirando de reojo la esfera que no se movía de su ubicación. Estaba preocupada porque ningún ataque de Gallade conseguía hacerle el daño esperado y Mismagius sólo esquivaba sin mostrar su verdadero potencial.

De pronto, uno de los arbustos de su lado se comenzó a mover como si algo fuera a saltar a su rostro, algo que la asustó demasiado y se alejó un poco para no resultar desprevenida. Para su sorpresa, un pequeño pokémon bastante similar a un animal pequeño salió del arbusto, con un pelaje marrón claro y unas puntiagudas orejas; sin duda se trataba de un Eevee, hermosa criatura de la ciudad que no era muy común en esta región ni menos en los bosques, sobre todo en los bosques formados por ilusiones. ¿Tal vez el Eevee también era una ilusión? Era la primera idea que se le vino a Haruna, sabía que debía concentrarse en vigilar la esfera pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de acariciar a aquel pokémon que era su favorito desde la primera vez que lo vio.

—Ven, cosita… —empezó a llamar al pokémon como si de un gato se tratara. —No te haré daño, sólo quiero acariciarte…

Se acercó lentamente al Eevee de cuclillas, ofreciéndole su mano para ser olfateada y esperando entrar en contacto con él. Infortunadamente, Eevee gruñó y arañó la mano de la chica, dejándole una pequeña cicatriz para luego alejarse de Haruna y saltar para meterse en medio de la batalla, dándole un _Placaje_ a Mismagius y causándole sorpresa al enemigo, quien quedó aturdido por el repentino ataque.

—¿Qué hace un Eevee aquí? —preguntó Mitsuru sorprendido al igual que Haruna.

—Apareció de la nada —dijo Haruna desde los arbustos, sobando su mano derecha.

"Basta de perder el tiempo".

Todos los presentes miraron a sus alrededores por la repentina voz que escucharon de la nada, creyendo que había alguien más observando la batalla, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que el dueño de la voz no era nada menos que Mismagius, quien se estaba levantando junto a un aura oscura llena de furia por el repentino golpe que había recibido.

Sin esperar más, corrió tras sus enemigos para atacarlos, mientras Eevee se quedaba de pie esperando por su rival y darle nuevamente un ataque que no le quitaba ni un punto de salud. Gallade se había dado cuenta que Eevee no era un digno desafiante para Mismagius debido a su bajo nivel, así que se colocó delante del pokémon para defenderlo y como consecuencia, Mismagius lo acorraló para darle con su ataque llamado _Joya de luz_ que provenía desde su más profunda fuente de poder; sus perlas. Gracias a Arceus, Gallade alcanzó a esquivar y huir de sus garras para luego volver a correr y ser atacado nuevamente por un nuevo ataque de Mismagius. Esta vez utilizó _Psicoonda,_ un ataque mucho más potente que dañaba a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Mitsuru y Haruna.

Unas ondas se empezaron a formar frente al pokémon Mágico de color púrpura, para causar temblores en los humanos y un gran crítico en los pokémon, sobre todo para Eevee que duramente podía soportar un golpe de ese calibre. Tanto Gallade como Eevee cayeron al suelo, intentando aguantar el dolor, mientras Mitsuru socorría a ellos para darle una de las pociones que guardaba en sus pantalones.

La batalla que en un principio había iniciado pasivamente ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para el grupo de Mitsuru que había perdido toda ventaja. La chica que acababa de llegar a su mundo preferido no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo al respecto pero era casi imposible intentarlo sin apenas un pokémon en su equipo. Sin dudar más de sus acciones y tragándose sus nervios, entró al campo de batalla y corrió hasta la ubicación de la esfera para tomarla y resguardarla mientras tanto, así huiría si Mismagius la tomaba en cuenta.

Mientras Mitsuru curaba a su pokémon y al pokémon de visita, Eevee no tardó en preparar un pequeño ataque y golpear a Mismagius, pero como era de suponer, eso no le causó nada y sólo aumentó su furia contra el inofensivo pokémon, preparando un pequeño golpe que de seguro lo debilitaría por completo. Mitsuru se levantó junto a Gallade y protegieron al Eevee, esperando por el inminente ataque que podría dejarlos bastante dañados y sin la posibilidad de recuperarse.

Haruna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; Mitsuru corría en un gran peligro y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderlo, a menos que corriera para socorrerlo… Hacer eso sería un suicidio seguro, pero era lo único que tenía a su alcance. Sin pensar en los movimientos de su cuerpo, dejó caer la esfera para ir a su rescate, pero al momento exacto de hacerlo, la esfera se rompió en miles de pedazos ensuciando el césped de un carmesí debido al cristal de su material, reflejando el rostro de desesperación de cada uno de los participantes en la batalla.

—Rayos… —fue lo único que dijo, mirando a las personas que estaban frente a ella y conservando una gran culpa en su interior. —Lo siento…

Dirigió su mirada a Mitsuru, pensando que la perdonaría por el gran error que había cometido. ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaría este "pequeño" fallo que podría costarle la vida en este lugar?

 

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
